Three ways to see love
by Prissasagaritakehito
Summary: this is a story of real person fiction, this story has nothing to do with reality


Note by the author: this is a real person fiction who's characters are Jejung, Junsu and Yuchun of the trio JYJ, this story hasn't do with real life.

It was one of those days which JYJ has separate activities, they decided to spend time outside Korea, and they always were into communication by their cell phones.

London England

It was Junsu walking for one of the streets looking how beautiful was the city, he was walking with a men translator that the company contracted for him. He practiced hard to learn the language but he tended to forget some words

Wa, this is a beautiful city!- he said looking for every place and taking photographs, he was excited because of that, he was going to one of the most beautiful theatres in London, he looked the poster and his eyes opened. Billy Elliot, I would like to see it! - Junsu smiled and looked for the ticket office. –Mr. Tickets- was the only thing that Junsu could say, to that moment his interpreter said.

We want two tickets at 8 o'clock- he received the tickets and pay them, he gave it to Junsu.

Thanks – he said, was a relief that C-jeS put care in that case of situations. Junsu took out the wallet and put the tickets. To that moment he received a phone call. –Yes, for the other line was his mom.

Are you having fun in London?- was the thing that she asked him.

Of Course Mom, I've already bought some tickets because I want to see a musical Play- was the thing that he said to her.

That's good- his mom said for over the phone –Ah don't forget that you have the day of tomorrow an audition.

Yes, mom- he said.

Meanwhile Jejung was in Tokyo Japan.

For him was the better way to spare his time, but being outside Korea was like breathing fresh air, but he was for work more than on vacations.

In one of the offices of C-jeS in Japan was walking for one of the hallways. He was thinking in his new project as a solo artist, he wanted to do something more risky in his way to go solo, when he turned around the corner of the hallway he stamped with a Japanese girl with long black hair and green eyes with pale skin.

Ah, Sorry- was the thing that he said when he looked her well, her blouse was wet of coffee, Jejung's eyes opened wide trying took out a handkerchief from his blue jeans.

Don't worry –she told him, but his eyes were like she wanted to kill him.

Sorry, sorry- was the thing that he repeated, she turned around and went to the bathroom to clean herself, she opened the faucet and with a towel tried to clean that spot when she saw that was almost impossible her face changed to an angrier one- This couldn't be… and We have a meeting, what should I do?- was Noriko's voice.

To that moment a secretary entered to the bathroom and saw what was happening.

Manager Tanagawa, what happened to you?- she said surprised, Tanagawa tried to take the things as easing going, but almost was impossible.

A Jerk stamp at me and this is was what happened?- showing the spot of her blouse- I Can't go to a meeting like this.

Manager Tanagawa in front of the office there is a store that sells clothe, I can go and buy something for u- she said looking the expression of her.

Can you do this for me?- she said and then she opened her wallet to give her some money to do it, then the secretary went out of the bathroom.

Meanwhile Jejung was at the office with the Japanese president of C-jes.

Welcome, Its good to see you around here again- said DirectorTanaka shaking hands with Jejung.

Thank you!- to that moment Jejung sat down in a chair and crossed her leg- You told me by the phone that I would have a manager for my solo activities.- His face didn't was a pleasant one.

On Australia was Yuchun with her new girlfriend, he met her in the drama called I miss you, they were walking over the beach.

This is the place that you wanted to come?- she said taking Yuchun's hand.

Yes, I was pretty curious, you know that Junsu always speaks and speaks, and speaks…- Smiling 'cuz was like his younger brother.

Yes, I know what are you saying, he likes music and all kind of stuffs that are related to music, and for sure he liked the place is music everywhere- she smiled.

That's right and I wanted to meet Australia, to see what wonderful this place is, and I wanted to be here the place for us- Yuchun said. To her girlfriend Tae Min Ah, she was like the typical traditional Korean girl she was part of the production of his latest drama.

In London

It was in the morning and Junsu was preparing for the audition was pretty nervous, because he was aiming for so long to take a place in one of the plays of Andrew Lloyd Weber, this play was the phantom of the opera, he dressed up and his hands were a little bit sweaty was the first time that he had to make an audition outside of South Korea.

-Everything is going to be fine- he said breathing in and out, to calm himself, at that moment he listened that someone knocked at the door.- Come in- was the thing that he said and he saw one familiar face.

-Brother!- he said really happy.

Do you think that I was going to miss the day that my twin brother is going to have an audition- Was the voice of Yunho.

Junsu Smiled and both went out to the room to go to that place to make the audition.

At the offices of C-jes in Japan

Jejung was immersed with the chatting that was having with the president when from the other side entered Manger Tanagawa when she rose up her sight could see him.

Did you call me?- was the thing that she said, but in her eyes looked that was mad at him.

Yes- said the president- Did you remember that we spoke about that you were going to be a manager here in Japan of an artist of our company.

It's Him!- she said point him out with her index finger, her face wasn't nothing pleasant.

Hello- he said, a little bit shy 'bout what happened minutes before.

Inside the theatre was Junsu practicing back stage one of the songs that he was going to perfom he was very aware that it wasn't the right time to be the main character. Yunho was there expecting the best for his brother.

Junsu was wearing jeans and as always his feminine style, he has read that the character that he was going to make as an audition has blue eyes and blond hair, he tried to emulate the characteristics of the physical appearance. He listen that someone called him to the stage he turned around and steadily went to the stage he was going to fence the director, producer and all the British production. As always Junsu was in a cold mood concentrated in the character of Raoul.

On the car there were Jejung and her new manager going for the new apartment in which him was going to live, this time C-jeS had careful about the location, they knew that when was something going with the three of them usually had to be careful because of that shitty bitches called sansaeng.

Where are we going?- Jejung asked looking by the window it looked that wasn't the same road where he lived.

The company said that would it better to you change of flat?- was the thing that she said taking notes about what was the plan for the other days.

But…- Jejung Said a little bit angry- That was my place I…-trying to make a discussion with her.

Tanagawa looked at him with an anger look- Well, that's the order, the last time incident about your fan meeting in China made that they took the decision to put an order right here in Japan we don't want that your next work be target of the press and the tabloids we should take care of that.

Ok- Jejung said and crossed her leg and arms he was thinking to that moment –"She is so rude, she didn't is like a Japanese girl, she has all the resemblance, but is a pain in the ass".

The car stopped in a street that was near Tokyo but was outside there was a wonderful building with security cams and a security guard. Jejung went down of the car and got surprised.

Come on in!- Her manager said and Jejung went out of the car and they entered to that building.

In Australia Yuchun and her girlfriend was there in a place eating.

You enjoy this placer, right?- was Min Ah speaking dressing with a white dress 'cuz was very hot.

Yes- Yuchun said breathing is nice that we can be here together alone.

I know what you mean- she said, knowing about the obsessive fans, she was speaking to fast when she can see some girls that some girls were getting near them, his smile fell down of her face.

What?- he said looking at her expression, when he turned around his head, could see that were fans, he made a face of worrying, but he felt relieved when he could see that was foreing fans.

Excuse me are you Yuchun from JYJ?- said one of the girls she was a European fan, looked that she was from Germany. He said yes with the head and talked with the other friends in German. Can you give us your autograph- she said in a kindly manner.

Ah Yes, - he said in a polite way and took the girl's paper and singed.

You are so kind, thank you- she said and she turned around and they didn't look to the woman that was speaking with him. His girlfriend only breathe in a signal of relief, because she knew that some fans were psychotic. –Did you get scare?- he asked her in a playful way.

A little bit- she answered.

You don't, have to worry foreing fans are different from domestic ones- he said with a smile in his face- Let's go we have much places to see – and he stood up and give his hand.

Tokyo Japan it's was in the morning and Jejung woke up in his new flat it was so quiet, but when he opened his eyes the first thing that he saw was her manager's face.

Wow!- he said surprised- You didn't sleep or something?.

Yes I sleep quite well, here you go- and she handed the schedule for the day- Hurry up! Go up and dressed because we are going late.

Geez!- was the expression of Jejung and she looked at her- You are going to stay here in my room when I'm going to change my clothe?- he asked, and when he pronounced that he noticed that was the first time that her manager got nervous.

Oh Sorry I forgot!- he blushed a little bit turn around and close the door. She always worked with female artist and she completely forgot about he was a man.

He laughed- I think that she is a little cute, but I don't know why she is so strict with me- he said and began to change because he knew that had a lot of things to do, Japan's promotions, radio interviews as well as TV shows.

In London Junsu was a little bit more relaxed and was sitting in a table with the girl that was going to portray the main character. Her name was LaylaTraven.

How do you feel? - she asked to him, because she could see the wonderful performance that he gave on stage was him with the translator.

Well, to tell you the truth I'm pretty nervous- was Junsu's voice speaking in Korean- I have to learn all the lyrics and dialogues by heart.

I see- she said, Junsu was trying to avoid to looking at her because she was quite beautiful and he felt a little bit shy- I can tell you that you have a great voice, the woman with long straight blond hair and blue eyes with pale skin said to him.

Thank you!- Junsu answered in a not well pronounced English.

I hope we can get along well see you at the trials- she said and she gave Junsu a kiss him in the check, he reacted surprised because it wasn't the way that he knew to say good bye to a woman.

Ok, See you then- he said trying to improve his English.

Jejung was going out of a Japanese TV program was a little bit tired because interviews were always heavy and the questions were even worst, they always wanted to know if it was a girl in his life, what about his plans for the future, if JYJ was going to continue as a trio.

How was the interview?- her manager asked him

Tiring- he said taking from her hand the bottle of water

Ok the next stop is a radio station, but first we should eat, something come on! – she said, when they go up to the van, some fans were looking at what was happening.

Did you see?- talk one to another

Yes, I saw it, Who is she?- was the thing that she said it noticed that was angry.

I don't know the girl is beautiful, I've never seen her before, we should investigate.

Yes, Let's go to a fan café to put this photo on the web and then we can make that she disappeared from his side.

Continued.

Chapter 2

By Priss Asagari.

That afternoon the manager of Jejung was receiving a phone call.

Yes- she said for over the phone was a classical sansaeng that wanted to know about her.

Why are you close of jejung?- she said the woman angry by the phone.

Tanagawa Noriko only moved with her right hand her glasses and told her- Hey, do your parents know, that you are calling me?- she said in an ironically way- I'm recording this phone call- To that moment she hanged the phone and Noriko laughed –This girls had nothing to do. She turned off her phone and took out the chip and put another new.

Something happened?- Jejung said looking the harden eyes of her Manager.

Nothing like always such a bunch of crazy girls- she answered. Jejung worried 'cuz he knew that was that girls that was to bother at him.

I'm really sorry- he said, because he know that was a woman and he knew that it wasn't going to be easy to get a ride of them.

Doesn't matter we have to continued working, President Takana told me that you wanted to go the company to began with your new concept- she said.

Ah, yes we should go there I've anything prepared for the new concept that I wanted for myself- he said.

Ok Let's go- she said but to that moment that she was checking in her tablet the news, could see that was a photo of her and Jejung and the headline "It's the new face that Jejung show us as a real man".- What the hell?- she said.

Jejung only got surprised – What happened?- He said and took her tablet looking the headline. –Eish! – He said in a Korean expression- Well it's not a big deal he said- if the press asked me – I'm going to tell the true that you are my manager.

I guess President Tanaka is not going to be very pleased with this- she said, was the first time that he looked at her worried.

What for?- Jejung asked her.

It supposed to all Managers have to be in the shadows- she said.

Yuchun continued in Australia with her girlfriend they were in the balcony of the room of that precious hotel they were staying they could see the night city.

This is so wonderful I felt that I was in my first honey moon- Yuchun said, but to that moment Min Ah, separated from his arms.

You are going to fast?- she said- what Honey moon? We are in separated rooms- she said.

Yuchun only smiled and told her- That's because you don't wanted that we have the same room. And he looked her right in the eyes and yuchun kissed her lips in a tender way nothing to do with the soappoperas that he had made.

That afternoon in Japan Jejung called to a press conference to try to clarify the scandal that was through internet.

He was sat with one of the best interviewers in Japan.

You called to a press conference – was the thing that this man that giving him the welcome.

Yes I did- said Jejung pretty serious about it, he knew that he had to take care of his solo career an image.

What happened with this photo?- He said showing at him and he responded carefully.

Well this is the people with work and the woman that you see is my manager- he said.

And the Interviewed got surprised- A Woman you have as a manager?- it was quite unusual that a woman manage a man's career.

Yes was C-jes decision, but we are only working, I'm single as always- he said.

When the interview finished Tanagawa was looking the great answers that he was telling to him, but she was interrupted by a phone call was the Director of C-jes.

-Yes President- She said taking her phone.

-Well, when this interview finished, I wanted to see you both in my office- he was hearing a little mad.

In London Jun su was rehearsing with the London crew he was with another character Asiatic but one was Chinese. From him that he liked the challenges and speaking in English was one of his main goals, he felt grateful with Silverster Levay that he recommended him to be in the play in London.

When they finished the rehearsal –Lalayla got near him and said.

You did it good- and she putted the thumbs up, to that moment Junsu felt shy and she could notice.

Don't be shy you have to be confident with the things that you do- and she grabbed from his arm- Let's go to eat with the crew they are waiting for us.

Ah yes!- Junsu said but his body react a little bit rigid because of the girl, she could notice and let go his arm- Ah sorry, I forgot that Asian people has different costumes.

Ah That's ok –Junsu seemed a little bit nervous, but he was intrigued with that girl, because her voice was remarkable and her performance was intense, he had heard from others that British girls were cold as ice.

Meanwhile in Tokyo

Jejung was with the President Tanaka and with her manager Tanagawa.

What's this?- Jejung said looking to the table that was with tons of letters of complains.

Well, it arrived this morning, after the internet publication- he said crossing his arms.

It Can't be..- Jejung said looking the first letter- they wanted to change my manager?

Yes, your fans don't want any girl close to you- Tanaka said – I'm afraid that we have to do what they want.

Well, if my work is going to end here- Noriko's said taking his glasses and putting all the folders on the table.

But I did the conference, because it's matter of work. I believe that my real fans understand that we are only working – he said, and took another complain letter and one of them has in the end of the letter I love JunJae, he showed a malicious smile when he read this he said- No, I'm going to continue working with her.

And Tanaka looked at him- But this could affect your work- he said doubting about his decision.

I don't think so- he said because he knew that those letters wasn't about real fans- We should continued working like this she knew what new ideas are coming from and has all the material that I want for my next album.

Noriko got surprised because he wasn't clumsy at all as she thought that he was – Are you sure that you want be working with me?

Yes, I'm pretty sure, let's go for a meal, it's my treat- he said.

Australia was the best place for Yuchun and Min ah to visit, but the week was passing so fast that he felt that were so few days but he was going to return to Korea.

Well, we almost are going to go back to Korea- Min Ah said looking at him, they were at the aquarium.

Yes I know- he said- But I've to continued working, soon we are going to be reunited to make more songs.- To that time he checked his phone and could see that had messages for Junsu and Jejung.

What happened?- she said and Yuchun looked at her with a mischievous look.

There are messages from the boys- he said, to that weekend he had the cell phone turned off, was his time to be alone with Min Ah. When he comes from Min Ah he always has time.

He read the first one.

Yuchun-ah I'm in London right now, you know I'm in the phantom of the opera singing totally in English is pretty difficult you know, but this is my goal, have fun in your first honey moon.

Good bye Kyunhaha.

Yuchun smiled- what honeymoon?- He passed to the second message.

Hey Yuchun-ah, I have a manager right now for the promotions in Japan, If I tell you that is a woman would you believe me?, I was surprised that President Tanaka-san have that idea, but it wasn't so bad at all, Are you having fun? I hope you do, Did you eat well? Well see you in a few weeks… Behave well?

Kim jejung.

He has a manager and a woman?- was the thing that Yuchun thought.

Junsu was invited by Layla for a spare time, the work at the theatre was exhaustive and she was intrigued by him, because of his voice and she didn't know much about what things had do in Korea, was the first time that she could see what was a Korean man, because she worked many time with Chinese people.

They were in a restaurant he felt shy towards her, because of her personality.

Did you feel uncomfortable with me?- She asked directly, to that time Junsu could speak more fluently his English.

Ah, no, no I'm Ok- he said.

In fact, you are cute- was the thing that she said, and he laughed a little bit- Why are you laughing, sure you are. The truth is that I treat a meal because I wanted to know what things did you did in Korea.

That was the key for Junsu to began to interested more in Layla- Well …- He began to answered her- Is a long story, but would it be better if I shortened I was part of a boy band group, then we split up and with my team mates we formed a trio called JYJ, worked in Korea in three plays and then I made a solo album finally I traveled to London and here am I.

Wa- she said- you said in a short way- and she laughed – Impressive, sure you are an interesting person.

Junsu began to looked at her that she was very interested in him.

Well I can tell you that is my first time working with a Korean guy, here in London I worked with Chinese persons as the crew but I've never had worked with someone like you working for so close, I'm sure that many people tells you that you are remarkable, but indeed I think that if you pursue making musical plays outside your country I'm pretty sure that you will be someone greater.

Did you think so?- he said – I felt very honored that someone like you tell me those kind of words, I hear that is your first time with this main character.

In fact there's I was working in many musicals, but this is my first time performing in London- She said.

This made that Junsu break the ice with her and he finally began to found her very interesting in the terms of theatre.

In their flat were working Noriko and Jejung about the concept of the next material.

Well If I'm not mistaken, your first solo album, you did a rock concert- she was taking note.

In fact it is, and I want to continue for that line- he said looking with his eyes like sparkle when he began talking about rock and visual.

I See- She crossed her leg she had a open long skirt, he could see her white and well formed leg, he blushed a little bit and he stood up of the chair that was in front of her and turned around, She didn't react to his reaction, she only moved her glasses and continued taking note, Jejung put a little bit nervous but tried to control himself.

Then you next move could it be like visual kei, is what you are trying to tell me. And she stood up to put in front of him.

Are you nervous?- she asked him.

Me, no – he said and she put a hand on Jejung's shoulder- I think that for today is all, we should try what you want as concept.

Then she took her stuffs and went out of the room, when Jejung listened that the door closed he said- Man, I never thought that she was pretty enough, but why she isn't like an ordinary Japanese girl.

Continued…

Chapter 3

By Priss Asagari

It was almost time that in London Junsu finished his presentations of the phantom of the Opera, he was a little tired but very happy about the success of the musical, he felt free for the first time to be only in a domestic activities, was the same freedom when he was last year in a concert in Mexico, no one was there to bothering at him.

-We almost done- he said, Layla went to his hotel to spend time with him, she felt very comfortable with him and in fact she felt very interested more and more by him because he was a pretty funny guy and pretty diligent in the play, and for curiosity in her free times she began to investigate him about his activities as an artist. He listened that someone knocked at his door.

I'm coming- he said- he was putting his lotion and then opened the door.

Layla- he said surprised.

Yes, it's me I came because you know that we are almost finish the presentations and I would like to be your tour guide from London this is my little gift to you- she said and Junsu then closed the door of his room.

Where are we going?- he said smiling, from Layla was the cutest smile that she had never seen.

In Australia

Yuchun and Min-Ah had the last day to get back to Korea.

This going to be the last day- Minah said to Yuchun

How did you felt in this vacation?- he said with a tender look

Well, I think that is the best time that I've ever had- she said taking youchun's hand- the last thing that we have to do is go back to the beach where we begin.

Yea, You are right- he said, and then they went to see the last thing that they wanted, the beach, all the time that they were staying in Australia were in separated rooms, because she would wanted that way, but Yuchun wasn't for sure to be so separated one of the another.

In Tokyo Japan Jejung was doing the photo session, Noriko was watching how was the new concept that Jejung was trying to do he was with his eyes underlined and with green eye contact his black hair but he made put to his hair a red color as a curtain with leather black pants without shirt and she could see all the tattoos that he had, it was an aggressive side of him.

Noriko to that moment thought- "What kind of concept he had, he looked as an inoffensive guy, but maybe with that image that he wanted to project wanted to grow up as an artist".

….

The last day was for Yuchun and Min ah, was so sweet Yuchun that day wanted to have more that a only a pleasant vacation they were having dinner in the restaurant of the hotel

What happened you look a little sad- Yuchun said because the day of happiness was ending, they knew that had to take separate flights because of the press and sansaeng that always were chasing him.

This is the last day, that we are going to spend together free- she said taking Yuchun's hand.

Well, we must face that was a pleasant time, but you know that we did precious memories about this place- Yuchun said to her to that time he looked his watch and said- Is getting late is better that we go to sleep, tomorrow I have to leave first.

He stood up and went to the girlfriend's sit and as a gentleman he retire it, and she stood up.

They went to up their rooms when he was going to left her almost all nights they say goodbye with a hug and a kiss but that night when Yuchun hold her by the waist she got close his body to her like she didn't want him to let her go.

Yuchun ended the Kiss and say to her- what happened?

I don't want you to go, I want to stay with me this night before you leave- she said and Yuchun got surprised.

And Smiled- come on We are going still see in us in Korea, like we are we used to do it, and closed one eye, but her took him by the hand.

Please don't go- she said and then Yuchun entered to her room.

In Tokyo

Noriko and Jejung were looking at the photos as the new concept that he invented.

Don't you think that is so much different about what you did before?- she said because he looked pretty wild but it wasn't the image that he showed since the beginning.

Well- he answered, I wanted to grow up, and this concept it's me, this is what I wanted from the beginning- he said, washing his face to quitting the make up.

As I see you wanted your style as Hyde or Gackt- she said and Jejung looked at her face.

Not exactly because if I do that, they are going to begin the resemblance and that's not what I want- he said, she only crossed her arms and gave a deep breath.

What?- and he smiled with a hussy smile.

And to that moment she began thinking that in a certain way he was a kind of sexy.

Well, I think that you are very complicated to create your new ideas –she said and to that moment she got a phone call. –Excuse me- and she left the room. –Hello –she answered the phone.

How is everything President Takana said.

Pretty well, his idea isn't bad at all, for the first time this is the first artist that didn't give me problems at all- she said over the phone.

Well is because in the other occasions they were teenagers and there are more difficult to handle he is one year older that you-Noriko got surprised because he looked younger.

And then Jejung was next to her but she didn't notice him- Tomorrow we are going to show the new concept- in that moment when she hang out the phone Jejung spoke.

Was President. Tanaka?- he said and in that moment she gave one step behind and stumbled with the water jug, and he could see that almost feel down- Be careful!- he said and like it was in slow motion Jejung extended his arm and grabbed both arms and they ended to close each other, they both felt their breathing. To that moment for Jejung feeling her so close make that he felt the pound of his heart, the same was happening to her, but both didn't say nothing, Jejung let her go little by little- Did I scared you?- smiling.

Yes, you did- she said in an angry manner and turned around, she felt that blushed mean while she was walking and thinking – No, it can be that I fell for him- was the thing that she thought.

Meanwhile in the Min Ah's room

Yu chun was with her on the bed, he was kissing her lips, he felt that was a precious moment of a memory that was going to stay in both, he could felt her soft pale skin, with his hand, he was trying to do it in a tender manner with her, with his right hand he grabbed her leg and then entered in her, she grabbed from Yuchun's arms and then he began moving and Min ah grabbed more and more hard with Yochun's compass.

In that moment with Yuchun's force he pulled her and then Min Ah Ended sitting on Yuchun's and they continued until she screamed and also Yuchun moaned. When they finished Yuchun surrounded with his arms putting one hand in her waist and the other in her with back, both breathings were agitated and to that moment Yuchun laughed a little bit, it noticed that he was happy about what was happened that night.

Tokyo Japan

Jejung was inside the singing room, putting the voice to the new song that was going to be his next single the song called "I don't care anymore", was like visual kei sound in the other part of the room were the producers and Noriko she had in her white hand the letter of was Jejung composed she was surprised once more for the form that was the lyric his Japanese was pretty well made and the way that he ideated the concept was also surprising.

When he finished singing, all the crew clapped and Jejung only smiled, was also the first time that she saw him smiling was difficult to give him a smile.

To that moment he received a call from a fan and the smile went from his face, to that moment Noriko could see what was happening and as her manager she said.

Givemme your phone- Jejung was surprised and she answer it- Thanks for your call but we are busy.- and hang out the phone

Ah, what did you do that?- Jejung said really surprised, his color went of his face.

Well you know you need privacy; I think that you need a private number- she said.

Why are so rude?- he said, he didn't understand her at all.

Rude?- she said and laughed- I'm Japanese that's right but some time when I began with this career was a manager in other countries as USA, England,- and believe me I know how to deal with this kind of fans.

But… - Jejung said- If we do this things here in Asia is not the same as Europe or USA.

We'll see that- and she closed her eye- Besides you accepted working with me… Did you forget that you want me by your side, as your manager?.

Jejung only sight, and moved his head side to side.

Mean while in London.

Junsu enjoyed the city with Layla was pretty impressed about the things that he visited with her.

Did You enjoy the city?- she asked and Junsu was pretty excited to be looking around for all the city and the culture.

Yes, pretty much- he smiled- I never thought that being in here would it be the funniest walk.

She smiled and said- Could it be as our first date?.

What?- Junsu's eyes opened wide and got shy at the same time.

Don't' worry - she said crossing her arms, but Junsu looked at her was really pretty, funny, and easy going woman, was a woman that many of them could fall for her.

Do you have boyfriend?- he said in a direct way.

Me, no way- she said – Theatre is very demanding the last boyfriend that I had has nothing to do with it, and he didn't have the patience to support me, then we split up.

Too bad- Junsu said.

And you have a girlfriend?- she said.

Me?- and laughed- Not At all.

Really?- she looked surprised – A handsome boy as you, alone?.

Well- he said laughing- In Korea is pretty difficult to have a relationship, we have a lot of fame right there.

Ah, I see- but react- We?

Yes, as I said before and then from his wallet took a photo where he was with Jejung and Yuchun.

Ahhh, They're also handsome- she said looking the photo with interest.

That's right they are also handsome but not as me- said in a playful way, that was other side that she didn't know about him.

Back In Australia

Yuchun woke up in an empty bed and in his cellular was a message.

I go back finally to Korea, this was the vacation so wonderful, see you there- Min Ah Yuchun only smiled.

From the other part in Tokyo Japan Jejung and Noriko as always were working in Jejung's flat.

I was cheking your letters, you have a romantic side and a strong side- she said.

Well, I think that is my goal to show everybody that I can do many things- he said to that moment he went to his fridge and took out some Japanese beers because was a hot summer.

I don't drink when I work- Noriko said, but Jejung said putting the beer on the table.

Let's take five minutes of rest, we have been working since 2 weeks already- he said, Jejung's was taking pretty serious his relation of work with her, but he was feeling something since the day that he grabbed for falling down, he looked his watch- Is almost dinner time.

Oh yes- she said almost looking her watch- we should order something taking out her glasses and standing up.

Don't worry I'm going to make the dinner- he said.

She got surprised- Did you know how to cook?.

Of course- Smiled – My mom used to have a restaurant in Korea…

So interesting- She said- Do you want me to help?.

No, it's fine I will do it you rest- was the thing that he said, Jejung felt that she was friendly enough but when was about work was pretty serious and her character always was like a police officer, but he felt comfortable with her.

That night in London was the last day in which the phantom of the opera was going to perform.

Junsu was pretty nervous because he gained the press attention about the first Asian man to have an important character.

When the play ended they received the biggest ovation and to all the three characters and a bouquet of flowers Junsu received but when the curtain fell down, he began to sneeze and Layla could notice.

Are you okay?- she said and Jun su only could said.

I'm allergic to…Achoo…- And she took off the bouquet and said to the production.

Took this away, you didn't know that was allergic- she said angry, and went down of the stage she grabbed to Junsu by the arm like she was used to do it and took him to his dressing room, she sitting him on the chair and asked him- Did you bring your medicine or something?- he denied with his head.- Geez!- she said an pass it a paper write the name of it – but Junsu write it in Korean and pass it, when she read it looked only graphics. And she thought –"How I supposed to understand that"- Junsu can you speak? Could you tell me the name in English please?- she looked so worried.

Meanwhile Yuchun was at the Incheon airport and he was always was a lot of fans taking him photos. He only sight with his sun glasses and cover his ears, thinking that was a little bit tiring of being famous.

When he arrived to the car he received another message.

I hope that you arrived well I'm in my activities now I hope that we see you soon

Min Ah.

From the other part Jejung and Noriko were continued drinking they had like 3 beers and Jejung was like silky speaking and speaking, Noriko was listening at him with so much attention they were sitting in the black sofa.

Sure, you talk too much when it comes with drinking- she said she was good at drinking for sure at the same as him.

Well I can tell you that I feel relaxed when I drink- Jejung said and took a cigarette to have a smoke, he light up and continued speaking- You know this is the first time that I like be free and doing whatever I want, C-jes has been hard time because of us… And he finally opened up to Noriko speaking about all the things that JYJ had going trough.

I see- she said when he fished all sad story. To that moment they were so close Jejung got so close to her that almost had his mouth on her, she didn't want to resist anymore and ended in a soft kiss, but when they separate.

She said- We can't do this, I'm your manager and…

But Jejung said- Shhh! –and kissed her again little by little he pulled her down to the sofa, ending on top of her, he unbutton her white shirt and pass his slim fingers for her white a naked waist and chest she was sure that maybe could regret later of what was happening that night, she took of his black lace and then she could see so closely his chest tattoo, to that moment Jejung also could appreciate when took off, her bra also a tattoo that said "Freedom" then he went down and kissed that tattoo she reacted because she was felling that her blood was heating then with her right hand Jejung unbutton her skirt and with playful way his hand ended in her private part he also was getting exited and she could notice when he finished she took out jejung's leather pants and both were wanting that something more happened that night.

With the force that she took out the pants they ended down on the carpet, Jejung in that moment say- Are you all right?

Yes – she said with an agitated breathing then he went close to her and kiss her, she was prepared to received it and Jejung entered in her and grabbed him by the waist and with both hands he folded her legs and began moving he was watching her green eyes as well how her hair cover almost all her back, Jejung was moving sometimes with aggressiveness and in other times in a tender way he continued until both finished, she felt when Jejun's body shaked and then felt like a great power electricity entered in her hips, when Jejung moan he showed a big smile and laughed of emotion.

That night they ended on the floor covered with a blanket he was hugging her by her naked waist sleeping as a baby, meanwhile she was thinking that maybe this cost her job.

Continued.

Chapter 4

By Priss Asagari.

At next day Layla went to see Junsu to see how was him, she felt bad because the production didn't know about his allergy. She knocked the door and Junsu opened it.

How are you feeling?- she said.

Pretty fine thank you.- he said smiling was the last day in which they were going to spend together.

Your performance was pretty outstanding here you have the news papers – and gave to him Junsu was surprised but he tried to understand all what they were writing.

Thank you!- he said.

Tomorrow you are going to leaving, am I right?- she said.

Yes- he said.

Well this is going to be the farwell- And got close to him to giving a kiss in the cheek, but to that moment Junsu approached and his lips encountered hers and she got surprised.

I like you- Junsu said and she felt shy because she always looked at him with interest but she had never thought that he reacted that way. She felt in her heart pounding in an accelerated way was the first time that he saw him in a serious mood.

That Morning Jejung and Noriko where almost in the same position when she listened a phone ringing, when she rose up all her black hair covered her white back, when she looked to her right could see Jejung in the same position and his white arm was at her waist

-Hello!- she said and was director Tanaka- How is the project going!.

It's going fine- she said covering a little bit to that moment Jejung was with all the hair messed up- Don't worry tomorrow he will bring you the recordings of all his songs- she said.

Perfect- Mr. Tanaka said and when she hang out the phone Jejung with his hand made that she lied down and rolled over on top of her.

Trying to continue about last night he kissed in her lips but she tried to rise up, but he was impeding, then she incorporated herself when the kiss ended.

She said – We have to…. But Jejung Tried to stop her but was impossible, she rose up and began to dress herself- … I have to go… see you later.

Jejung have a smile in his face- I know we should to work, which plans we have for today- said.

She looked at the papers but all was messed up, she didn't find what was going for the schedule and Jejung rose up and covered the waist with the blanket and got near her and with his arms surrender her waist –Let's see and with the right hand give her from the table the right sheet of paper.

This is it, isn't it?- he said, was the first time that he looked nervous.

Yes this is it- she said nervous.

I'll we waiting from you to return- was the thing that he said and she went out of the apartment.

Yu chun from that moment was looking scripts and he had his cell phone on hand, he send a message saying in naver Line.

I'm reading more scripts from dramas, continued supporting at me- he left a photo reading a piece of paper.

To that moment he sent some text to Junsu and Jejung.

Junsu Ah I saw the news and you did well in the phantom of the opera I'm proud of you continue like that my shining star.

Yuchun.

Jejung-ah How is it going with your solo activities?, C-jes told me that you have a beauty as a manager, How is your new concept? I'm eager to know what is going to be Soul mate.

To that moment in Tokyo Jejung was Checking his messages and smiled when saw Yuchun's message. And thought dressing him all in black – "He is back from Australia I wonder to know how was with Min Ah, he looked so fall in love with her"- and smiled but in that moment he read the last line and laughed "-If he knew that my manager and I were so close, I don't know what kind of face he will do.

Meanwhile at London Layla was with Junsu at the hall of the hotel they were preparing for the celebration of the success of the phantom of the opera everyone was very happy and drinking buzz.

Junsu from his part was with a bottle of water drinking it and celebrating with the others, Layla from her part was speaking with the press and she had putting on a white dress that delineating her beautiful figure to that moment she called Junsu to present to the press.

Junsu come here- she said, and made the signal to come, she presented to him to all the media.- He is the one that had de character of Raoul.

To that moment the press began with the questions and he began to answered it in a perfect English, Lalya got surprised because in so few time he learned quite a lot of her language one of the reporters question at him.

Do you think that this is the beginning of an international career ?- and get close the microphone to Junsu.

Well, I think that is quite quick to tell that would be international in musical, because is my first one- he answered.

Junsu answered as many questions as the reporters were formulating to that moment the director appeared and said –that's enough of questions let my actors celebrate this night because this was a success.

Layla was feeling tired and Junsu could notice was very pending at his movements.

Are you tired?- he said.

In fact yes- she answered.

Let's go to another place – he said in a playful way. And took her by her hand and went of that place, no one realized that they went out of the party.

Junsu stopped a Taxi- where do you want to go?

Me?- she said- of course home- London's night was cold and because of going like that she had forgot her white coat Junsu could notice that she had cold and took out his black sack and putted on her.

Thank you she felt shy- because she remembered that kiss and blushed a little bit, her lips were a little bit red , but to that moment Junsu felt the necessity to surrounded with his arms and he did it to that moment she felt that from being an Asian person was so warmth.

When they arrived to her home, Junsu could see that was the classical British houses that he saw in the movies, he left her at the front door of her house the cold was so humid at the same time and for Junsu was cold but the thing that was bother at him was the wetness he was having cold.

Here you go- she said, giving him his sack, but he didn't accept it.

No it's cold- Junsu said and he putted again to her when she took junsu hands were cold as ice.

You are so cold- she said and the thought about the allergy- you should come to my house, and made that Junsu entered to her house.

To that moment Junsu's heart was pounding so accelerated, because he was inside of the house of the girl that he liked, she lighted the chimney to warmth the house and told him sit here to warmth it.

I'm fine - but she wasn't so sure she got close to him and put both hands in Junsu's hands, Junsu could see to that moment Layla's breast and he couldn't control himself and sit next to him and again he was kissing at her and stood up of the sofa and again he surrounded with his arms and little by little with his hands under her straps from Junsu her shoulders were so sexy that he was completed excited he began to kissed it Layla went to totally defeated and when her dress went off junsu was ready to make her love they went to the wall that was next to the chimney and se could unbutton Junsu's white shirt and unbotton his pants with Junsu's force could past her to the wall and she by instinct ended her legs around junsu's waist he was so desperate that he entered with force on her and she moaned in a form that he could react.

I'm sorry – he said with an agitated breath, she also was agitated but she kissed him back in a signal to continued and to that moment when that kiss like was like fire continued to that position that was letting him a little bit tired and Layla could noticed to that moment she left to imprison his hips and he then turned her over to continued until both arrived to the climax.

Meanwhile in Tokyo.

Noriko was worried because she didn't have to do what she did with Jejung, he was in a playfull way around her at the office. Like a Boyfriend that is in love.

Could you stop- she said- if Mr. Takana found out I'm going to be out of this job.

Then jejung got a little bit serious- You liked me and I like you what's the matter with that?- He sat on the white sofa. – In fact I want you to come with me to China, as my manager and girlfriend.

Are you crazy?- she said standing up- If this happens what is going to be in China, if here is difficult in china would it be worst, besides I was hired only to be your manager here in Japan when you are gone I'm going to continued with another Japanese groups.

That notice didn't make so happy to Jejung to hear that.

That Moring Junsu woke up in Layla's arms the chimney was still lighten and could see his watch he felt to that moment sad because his flight was from that night and he had to report to C-jes for the next activities as a trio, when he tried to move, Layla woke up. She knew it that he had to go that night.

I know that you are going this night, isn't?- she said to him.

Yes, I'm sorry- was the thing that he said – I would like to take back to Korea with me and introduce to my parents and brother.

Don't worry- she said- We could continue seeing us, you have your things to do that I have mine, when we finished my things I'm going to visit you…

Junsu got surprised, to that moment he didn't thing in the craziest fans that were there, and nothing more he was happy in those moments to her to say that, and hugged at her, he felt that was the perfect woman for him.

That Night Yuchun was at the icheon Airport was waiting for Junsu to arrive they had to make many events.

He could watch that Junsu was for one of the electric stairs he made a signal, was on the noon, one hour when no fan could ever be there.

Yo- was yuchun saying hi to Junsu.

What's up… Good to see you again- in playfull manner.

Congratulations Man- and give him a big hug- You were the sensation in London.

Jajaja- he laughed

- Yeah look this- Yuchun show him his ipad with the news of a Korean internet site. In the photograph appeared him and Layla, Junsu looked at it and his sight changed and Yuchun Said.

Don't tell me that this girl and you….-smiling in a playful way.

No, what, are you talking about- And then Yuchun gave him a punch on the shoulder.

Aigoo…You are in love…- he said and they began walking to the black van that were waiting them.

I said that it isn't….

In Tokyo Japan Time was running out and Jejung also had to get back to Korea to reunited with his team mates. All the promotions were a success and Jejung was trying to convince her to went back with him.

Sorry I can't go with you- she said.

Ok, fine- he was in a little bad mood because her answer.- Then we are going to break.

If you want- she said.

Of course that I don't want to but I want to come with me- he said.

You try to understand that I can't leave other groups but don't worry – she said getting closed to him, and kissed in his lips – I will be here waiting for you every time you come, you can come to my place, you know how this works, I can't ruin your career.- Jejung Calmed down with that kiss.

Okay I understand what you mean tomorrow I have to go to see Yuchun and Junsu, we have to make some activities.

Yes I know I have your schedule from right there and when you make those songs and the album then China, and again Japan then is when we are going to…- But Jejung kissed again- I don't know if I can wait so much time…

You should….- They were embraced.

Mean while in Korea

Junsu and Yuchun were in a photo shot for NII about the collection of summer, when they finished where having lunch and to that moment Yuchun were checking the news in a Japan site and he read.

"JYJ's Jejung new concept"

Yuchun opened the eyes and said- Woa!

What?- Junsu said he stood up and could see the photo, Junsu also got surprised. And slowdown sat down. Ey! – and looked to Yuchun.

Yes I know Junsu-ah what are you thinking what the heck was that.?- speaking about the new concept.

Precisely We know that likes Rock but his crow image?- Junsu said.

Maybe…. – And Yuchun looked at him- could it be….? That Woman?

What woman…?- Junsu always was out of news.

Junsu-ah – The one that told that was his manager.

Ahhhh I remember.

Jejung tends to change with a woman is around… Junsu-ah you know that.

Ja… when he arrives we have to asked him.

That night at the airport were Noriko and Jejung at the Narita's Airport.

Now this is goodbye- Jejung said – I have to go but I don't want to.

I know but you have things to do, as I told you, I'll be waiting our job is complete for now this is a goodbye.

Jejung kissed in the forehead and say- I would come back and with the boys to met you.

Bye – he said and took his bag with his ipod.

Bye- she said and she looked how he departed.

Junsu and Yuchun were waiting for him to ask him what happened in Tokyo Japan, and to make their group activities as a human and as an artist they are going to continue with their adventures and experiences.

THE END.


End file.
